Dream Job
by RoGoExpress
Summary: Gianna was excited to work for the most powerful vampire coven yet to exist, but it quickly made her regret applying for the job of their secretary when she discovered the weird side of the Volturi that was hidden behind the walls of Piazza dei Priori. Follow Gianna as she goes through her every day work with the Volturi members making her day interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This story is just some fun story my friend and I thought up when we were suppose to be sleeping. Hope you guys like it and please leave us some feedback.**

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe what people are posting on Facebook these days! My sixteen year old niece just posted a disturbing picture of herself wearing a bikini, although her bottoms were hidden by her overgrown belly that gave her a muffin shape. I was so distracted by this image that I didn't even notice when Aro placed something heavy on my desk, making it wobble.

"What a lovely day, do you not agree, my dear Gianna?" Aro asked with a satisfied look.

I moved so fast to hide the evidence of me scrolling around on Facebook instead of doing my work, that I didn't even notice what he had placed on my desk. I just kept nodding, hoping that he didn't notice what I was doing.

"I am so happy you agree. Oh look, Frank is sleeping" Aro said and I frowned in confusion.

Who on earth is Frank? I soon found out as I glanced down at a fish bowl sanding on the edge of my desk. A goldfish was floating on the surface upside down.

"Uh…" I started but Aro interrupted.

"You would not mind keeping an eye on Frank, would you?" He asked with a big smile but something in his voice told me that it was a order and not a simple favour. The tone in his voice made me hesitate to tell him that the fish, named Frank, was dead but I couldn't lie to him. He was my master after all.

"Master, I don't think Frank is sleeping. I think it's a more permanent situation than that I think he's… dead." I informed him and his smile remained on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm no fish expert but he dead." I said gesturing with my thumb at my throat, making a slitting movement as the well-known gesture for dead.

"But how could this have happened? I was so gentle when I played with him." Aro said his smile finally vanished.

"Maybe you played too rough," I suggested but was wondering how someone could possibly play with a fish.

"No, It cannot be I did not hear him cry out." Aro said with a thoughtful look. I mentally face palmed myself and didn't know how to respond to that. How could the leader of the vampire world be so stupid?

"Where did you even get the fish, Master?" I asked, trying to change the subject of Aro being so dumb. You just can't tell your master that he's stupid.

"I asked Marcus if I could take Frank out for a walk and then we started to play. That is how I know he cannot be dead because when he got tired of playing he went to sleep and I left him to rest." He explained and then added. "I was extra careful not to wake him up."

"Master, I don't think he went to sleep"

"Oh fudge cracker, what we gonna do?" Aro asked starting to panic. He then started to poke Frank as if to make sure I wasn't lying.

"I might have an idea-" I wanted to inform my master but he interrupted me, once again.

"We must have the same idea, you are a genius, my dear." He looked excited and ran off with the fish tank. I struggled to decide on what to do next, wait for Aro to come back and show me his idea or return to stalking my niece on Facebook.

Eeeeeew what is that thing? Oh wait that's her face. So as you probably see I decided to go with Facebook stalking. It was about ten minutes later when Aro returned with something I did not expect.

"You cannot even tell the difference," he said proudly, placing the fish tank back to where it originally stood on my desk earlier. I took a closer look and saw a biscuit shaped as a fish laying on the bottom of the tank while Frank was still floating on the surface.

"Perhaps you should remove Frank first, Master." I said instead of telling him that his plan was ridiculous and putting on a supportive face.

"Oh, of course! Where is my head at?" He asked himself and then before I could register he scooped Frank's body from the tank and flicked it at my face. I never thought I would experience the unpleasant taste on a wet gold fish… but today was full of surprises, so why not?

"Aro, are you done playing with Frank?" Marcus asked as he entered through the open door. Aro looked bewildered but managed a shaky smile.

"Yes, we had a wonderful day. Thank you brother for allowing me to play with him today." Aro said reaching for the fish tank and giving me a quick wink before he picked it up and giving it to Marcus. Marcus examined the bowl with an emotionless expression.

"He looks different." Marcus noted and I tried to hold my laughter in.

"Gianna, what is that on your shoulder?" Marcus asked now turning his attention to me.

I glanced over to my shoulder and saw the corpse of Frank. I yelled out in disgust, trying to shake it off but I only failed and the body slipped into the collar of my blouse now slipping down my skin and getting caught in my bra. I started unbuttoning my blouse, forgetting that I had an audience who just watched silently. Finally when I fished Frank out of my bra - pun intended ;) - I saw Marcus and Aro looking at me with quizzical looks. I quickly covered myself up and felt my cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment.

"I have seen better," Marcus said disgusted and Aro nodded.

"That was not even a bit satisfying," Aro added and I grew angry at how judgmental they were.

"Maybe if she did it a bit slower." Marcus suggested and Aro looked as if he was imagining this.

"I can't believe you guys! I'm sitting right here." I hissed in a mixture of anger and hurt. I stood up, covering my exposed badonkadonks and stormed down the hall way.

After a while I finally calmed down and realised that my behaviour could led to my untimely death for disrespecting my masters. I quickly came up with brilliant plan that could ensure Aro's forgiveness for my wrong doing. When I finally buttoned up my blouse again and looked presentable, I set out to put my plan into motion.

"Master, guess who I found walking around outside." I found Aro still standing in the reception hall braiding his hair. When he heard my voice he quickly undone the braid and looked at me as if nothing weird just happened.

"Who?" He asked after clearing his throat. I held up a plastic bag filled with water, which contained a new fish resembling Frank the first.

"Frank!" Aro looked surprised and I couldn't believe he actually fell for it. Luckily I didn't lose my life after returning Frank to Aro…or at least Frank the second. However I soon found myself experiencing dajavu as Aro returned to my desk after a few hours holding the fish bowl in his arms.

"Look Gianna, Frank is sleeping again." He said and I sighed.

"I'll get the biscuits" I said standing up without bothering to inform Aro that the fish was dead... Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Thanks for those who favorited and followed the story. Here's chapter two so enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review. **_

I can't believe the kitchen is so far away from my desk. Every morning it is the same routine of walking almost a mile just to get a simple cup of coffee… but once I have the cup in my hand and smell the addictive smell of my coffee I remember why I do it every morning. As I sat down, drinking my coffee I hoped that today would be a normal day, for once I would appreciate a normal day. It seems my hopes were crushed along with my desk as Felix suddenly came out of nowhere and fell onto my desk, destroying it.

I tried to figure out what was happening, looking at my crushed desk and then at the roof where I saw a man size hole in it. I was so in disbelieve as I looked at the scene in front of me but Felix just simply stood up and dusted himself off as if it was normal.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering if he was okay, because who the hell just falls through a roof?

Felix ignored me, picking up one of the broken tiles. He looked at it with such a big smile that I wondered if I was caught in some alternate reality.

"Gianna, look at my picture." Felix said, excitedly, showing me the broken tile. I looked at it, turning my head as I tried to figure out what he meant with picture because all I could see was a big smudge. "Oh dammit, I blinked again."

"How does it look this time, bro?" I heard a voice coming from the hole in the roof. I couldn't really see anyone through the hole but I knew it was Demetri's voice.

"I have to retake it, forgot to keep my eyes open." Felix yelled back at the hole. "It's your turn, Demetri."

Before I knew it Demetri came crashing through the roof but he didn't fall like Felix, he was more graceful and fell on his feet. Demetri dusted himself off even though there was nothing on him and then he picked up a perfectly shaped tile off the ground.

"Let me see," Felix squealed excitedly.

Demetri held out the tile with a big smile, showing off a perfect portrait of his face engraved in the tile. My mouth fell open, wondering how he managed to do that without his face even touching the ground.

"I don't know how you always get it right," Felix pouted and walked out of the room with his broken tile.

Demetri waited there with a smirk and when Felix was finally out of sight he turned to me and came really close to me. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks starting to warm up at his close encounter. He was really hot and I envied the tile for having his face on it.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked in a whisper.

"O-Okay," I stuttered, feeling his cold breath against my cheek.

"This tile was pre-made by a professional artist," Demetri said, starting to laugh uncontrollable. He finally calmed down again he pushed the tile into my hands. "Keep it.You can hang it in your room or something."

With that he walked away, leaving me frozen in place with this masterpiece in my hands. I was pulled out of my state of shock by the sound of shattering glass. I looked up and saw Aro standing in front of me with a book in his hand. I didn't even notice him coming in.

"Look after Frank for me, I am going to the garden to read and Frank does not like the sun so much." Aro said, walking away without giving me a single glance.

I looked down and saw that it was the bowl that I heard shattering. Everything was wet with a little orange body lying on my special fluffy pen. I realised that Aro must have been too busy reading his book that he didn't realise my desk was nothing but a pile of wood. Poor Frank the third, I guess I'll have to go back to that pet shop again. I sighed, wondering what I am going to do now, even my laptop was destroyed. Damn, Felix is big. I then realised that I still have beautiful Demetri's face in my hands and I decided to spend my day staring at it but got interrupted with Aro returning.

"I forgot I already read this book." He said and then I saw his smile slip away when he saw my desk and Frank lying on the ground. "What happened?"

I opened and closed my mouth for a few moments not knowing what to say and then just decided to go with the truth. "Felix fell through the roof."

"Do not lie to me." Aro said, holding his finger up at me accusingly.

"It's the truth, Master. Look, there's even a hole in the roof." I said, trying to defend myself.

"I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for that." Aro said, crossing his arms. "But I will not believe your lies."

"But, Master-" I tried to say but he held up his hand to silence me.

"Fix Frank," he said and with that he walked away without another word.

So that's how I found myself back at the pet shop with the weird old cat lady looking at me funny.

"Again?" She asked, looking at me with accusing eyes. "How big is your fish tank?"

I just sighed and purchased Frank the fourth without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: Its Monday! Which means time for Chapter 3. This is one of my personal favourites and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to review **

I was excited to see my new desk had arrived, the previous one was old and ugly but this one looked brand new and expensive. I could only hope that Felix wasn't planning on destroying this one too. It started out to be a perfect day as I examined my new desk and new laptop with that smell of new things.

I sat down planning on enjoying my cup of coffee at my desk but as I placed the cup on the surface of the desk it started to wiggle. It fudging wiggled, not only once but every time I moved or placed something on top of it

"Good morning Gianna, What do you think of your new desk my sunflower?" Aro entered with a bright smile. I pretended not to hear the 'sunflower' pet name…if was Demetri on the other hand, then I wouldn't even mind him calling me that.

"Master, I don't want to sound ungrateful but it's really irritating when the desk moves every time I do something on it" I said honestly but Aro kept his smile.

" But isn't that the fun part though?" he asked and I couldn't believe he was being serious.

"Master, are you serious?' I asked feeling disappointed.

" Oh come on my sunflower, look at the bright side" He said pinching my cheeks…since when does he call me sunflower? I couldn't decide whether I was more angry with the desk or traumatised by Aro's new nick name for me.

" The real reason I came here is to inform you that we are expecting guest today" Aro said when he saw my blank expression. "Just send them to the throne room" He said with a grin and then disappeared out of sight leaving me alone with my uncomfortable desk.

I started working on some admin and then discovered a sock in my drawer when I searched for my stapler. I picked it up using my pen and examined this unexpected object hidden in my drawer. It left me wondering if someone from the guard left it there as some kind of sick joke or whether the delivery man forgot it there somehow. I never figured it out because just then three really muscular big African American men walked in. They were half naked, only a thin animal cloth covered their private parts stretching to the back creating a thong.

"We are the entertainment" one of the men informed me with a roaring voice and an unknown ascent. I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything I only pointed in the direction of the throne room, wondering _whaaaaaat?_

I tried not to imagine what they were doing inside of the throne room when I heard disturbing music coming from that direction .Someone was hooting cheerfully. I decided to put it out of my mind as I tried to figure out what I was doing with this ridicules desk. I realised then that I had dropped the sock on the ground and reached down to pick it up. I figured I might as well use it to stabilize the desk, I pushed it underneath the leg of the desk and tested it out. To my surprise it worked and I could finally go back to work, even if the loud music was a bit more than distracting.

I was at peace for a really long time when suddenly the doors swung open to reveal the Zulu men and Aro skipping behind them excitedly. What was most disturbing about this image was that there was money tugged into their thongs and I felt my expression change into terror when Aro noticed me .

" Oh Gianna, your still here. Good good, I want you to meet Thabo" He said gesturing to the largest Zulu man who stepped forward at the mention of his name.

"Hi…nice to meet you, I guess" I said uncertain not knowing what to expect from this.

"I'm so glad you like him because I have a surprise for you" Aro said with a big smile he then turned to Thabo. "Thabo, for an extra 100 dollar, show Gianna a good time"

I felt my heart rate picking up and Aro noticed it as well. He informed Thabo that I was excited…but actually I was scared as shit and did not want a good time from this guy.

"Master, no please….no" I begged but Aro insisted.

"Don't be afraid to touch, they are cool with everything" he said slapping Thabo's exposed ass cheek, as if to prove his point. He then left me alone with not only Thabo but with the other two guys who just watched as Thabo started to dance seductively in front of me. I tried to say no but I was so scared that this guy would eat me if I denied him… he was probably bigger than Felix.

Thabo then sat on my lap grinding on me. He took my resisting hand and rubbed it on his thigh when he noticed I wasn't doing anything.

"Feel that muscle baby" he growled bringing more fear to my heart. His weight was too much for my char and soon we both collapsed on the ground and you would think that would make him stop grinding on me… but he didn't. Just when I thought I was going to die, Aro walked in and I felt relief washing over me. I could only hope that he was going to put a stop to this.

"Oh that looks fun, I need to try that next time" he said looking jealous as I tried to push Thabo off of me but he took that as encouragement and only grinded harder.

" I forgot the radio" Aro said putting it down quickly and walking out not wanting to interrupt my _fun_. Now music was playing causing the other two to dance in front of us. I then realise this is how I'm possibly going to die… oh the embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guys, sorry for the late update but the Internet was messesd up for a bit. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

You won't believe it but I survived, barely, but it stopped just in time. I was still shocked about what happened yesterday but I tried to continue with my work, hoping to get it out of my mind. My coffee made me feel a bit better but just as I wanted to take my cup Aro crushed it with the fish bowl.

"Look, sunflower, Frank is still alive." Aro said happily, I looked up to make sure, feeling every last bit of happiness drain out of me as my coffee dripped from the edge of the table. Through my despair I noticed that the fish was actually alive, for the very first time and I couldn't help but be proud of Aro.

"That's nice," I said still angry at him for the lap dance and my fudging coffee.

"I know, right." Aro said, rubbing the glass of the bowl with admiration. "You will look after him, will you not?"

"Sure," I said, starting to type random shit on my laptop, hoping he would get the message and walk away. I was surprised that it actually worked because he just left and I wasn't sure why I was disappointed.

I sighed and looked at the stupid bowl with a disgusted look. I then noticed my broken mug underneath it again and considered breaking the fish bowl to get even. I took a deep breath and decide to just go and make me another cup . On my way I slipped and fell on the liquid that was once my coffee, breaking my new pair of heels. I pulled them off furiously and threw them at the fish bowl only to have them bounce back and hit me in the boob, of all places!

Once I had my newly made coffee, I was calmed down again even though my feet were cold from walking on the tiles. On my way back I started to realise that some of the paintings on the walls and even a chunk of the rug were burned. It was strange but I just kept walking, not wanting to find out what it was because I was scared that if I do something for Aro that he would reward me with another lap dance. I sat down at my desk, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of the coffee. Taking the first sip I realized that some of my files were burned and a pile of ashes was scattered on my desk where my photo frame used to stand.

I suddenly smelled smoke replacing the sweet scent of coffee and before I could even look around I saw Caius running past my desk. He was screaming and that's when I saw he cloak was on fire. He get running up and down, begging for help and it was so weird to see he like this.

"Roll on the ground!" I screamed as I jumped up and went to go get the extinguisher. It wasn't that close to my desk so I took quite a while for me to get it. When I finally returned I saw most of the place was burned and the rug had black scorch marks on it and Caius was still screaming for help. I pointed the extinguisher at him but nothing came out. You'd think that if you're burning alive that you won't be able to make comments but Caius found a way even in his state to scold me for not using the extinguisher right. I was so angry at his that I just took the first thing I saw and threw it at him, accidently it was the fish bowl with Frank still alive in it.

"See was that so hard, slave." Caius asked, standing up and looking at his cloak. "You ruined my cloak! I hope you know this will be coming out of your paycheque."

"I don't even get paid," I whispered, not really wanting to piss him off more.

"There will be no exceptions." Caius said and I don't think he really heard me. "What did I tell you about smoking inside?"

"What? I don't even smoke-" I said, wondering what was going on.

"Shut your trap, slave. You are going to explain this to Aro," Caius said, gesturing to all the burned stuff. "Take responsibility for once."

"What?" I asked, not knowing what to say to that.

"Peasants!" Caius snarled, shaking his head and storming through the door.

I sat there frozen, not knowing what the fudge just happened. I just saved the dumb shit's life and then he go on and blame me for all of this.

"Oh, I love what you've done with the place." Demetri said sarcastically. I looked at him not even being moved by his beauty in my furious state.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked and Demetri chuckled. He once again came in close and once again made my cheeks warm up.

"I'm gonna tell you 'cause you can keep a secret." He said so close to my face that i could smell his intoxicating cologne. "Caius has a weird obsession with fire, even though it's actually the only thing that can kill us."

"What? This is his fault? And he tried to blame me!" I said, causing Demetri to back away wiping his face.

"Say it, don't spray it." He said disgusted, just walking away and leaving me to be once again alone.

I couldn't go back to work after that, mostly because most of my work was burned and the other part because I just didn't want to. I started to spin round and round in my chair, feeling my head starting to loop just when Aro walked into the hall way.

"I'm back, where's my sweet Franky?" Aro asked, oblivious to all the burned objects in the room.

"Uh…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say when I got the most genius plan. "The important thing is that Caius burned down my office and then killed Frank.''

"What? Caius killed Frank?" Aro asked with horror. "What kind of monster can kill someone like Frank."

"Maybe he was jealous that you spent more time with Frank then with him." I said, deciding to leave out the detail that the Frank that died today was Frank the ninth.

"That is no excuse!" Aro screamed and stromed out of the room. After that I could just hear screaming and felt my smile grow at the thought of Caius being tortured.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I love to hear what you guys think so be sure to send a review before you go be awesome somewhere else. XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Today seemed normal but I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up, seeing that the previous _normal_ days turned out to the complete opposite of my expectations. I took a sip of my coffee as I stalked people on Facebook but my eyes were drawn away from my laptop screen when someone appeared in the doorway.

"Master?" I asked feeling my eyes growing wider as I saw Marcus with a smug look on his face. That wasn't the strange part though, he had a fluffy bathrobe on and nothing underneath… I could only assume that, seeing that his pale legs peeked underneath the hem of the robe.

"Hey guuurl, you look fine as wine" Marcus said playing with the belt on his robe.

"What?" I asked wondering if he meant to say that to me. Before I could do any more wondering Marcus slowly took of his robe, making it slowly slide off of his body, like it was made out of silk. I would have been impressed by his firm body but then I noticed the bright yellow speedo that was hidden underneath that robe.

"Ooops" he purred as he bit his bottom lip. He slowly turned around and I got a full view of his behind as he _seductively_ bend down to pick up the robe. He picked the robe up and threw it around his neck as he started to move his hips from side to side slowly. He glanced over shoulder and winked at my blank expression.

This was unusual since Marcus was always quiet and never really spoke to me. I wonder what possessed him to act this strangely.

"You can touch it if you want"he insisted as he started to back up now grinding against my desk.

"n-no thank you" I was shocked at this sight of Marcus shaking his ass infront of me.

"Your right, it just isn't the same without music" he sighed then looked over to the door. I noticed Jane standing there with a video camera aiming at Marcus. I had no clue what was going on and Frankly I didn't want to find out either.

" Give me a beat Jane" Marcus ordered and Jane looked startled at his request.

*Beat box noises* Jane was surprisingly good at being a beat box.

Marcus started to move along with the music and continued his weird grinding sessions on my poor desk. He then moved away and blew a kiss at me. I blushed at this, did this count as sexual harassment? But I couldn't possible think that it could because just a few days earlier Aro had paid a man named, Thabo, to almost grind me to death.

"Dammit Jane, you missed a spot" Marcus said as he ran his hand up his shaved legs.

" Im sorry Master, I used a whole pocket f razors…I even went into Aro's stash" she explained but Marcus seemed displeased at the hairy spot on his leg.

"Jane, did I tell you to stop beat boxing?" he asked when he was done examining his leg. Jane gave an apologetic look then continued giving a beat to which Marcus danced to. It went on like this for a while but everything came to a pause when there was a sound of footsteps approaching. To my relief I saw Aro enter this freak show and I was relieved, I could only hope that he would put a end to _this_, I don't even know what to call it.

" Marcus, I am very angry with you" Aro looked shocked as he saw Marcus in his yellow speedo.

" Why didn't you tell me there was a dance going on?" his expression quickly changed from disappointed to excited. He started to strip and I wanted nothing more to face palm myself. Of course Aro wouldn't put a stop to this, what was I thinking? He didn't strip as seductively as Marcus did though, he just tore his clothes of and started to do this weird skipping around the room thing. He stopped stripping when he reached his belt then looked at me with a shy smile.

"Oh dear, I forgot to put on underwear this morning" he informed me but then shrugged carelessly and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Master, please no, I beg you" I pleaded covering my eyes with my hands.

"Fine, I'll just dance with my pant on" he sounded somewhat sad but continued his weird dancing moves. He then mumbled something about it not being any fun with pants on. Marcus had stopped dancing and only stood there silently.

"Yoh man, this aint cool. Your ruining my music video" Marcus said pointing at the camera . wait? This was suppose to be a music video? Without any actual singing? It looked more like a CV for a stripping application.

"Why are you talking like that, Marcus?" Aro asked still dancing even though Jane stopped giving beat.

"Its Lil'marco now, not cool dog" Marcus…or shall I say l'l marco? Then said as he shoved Aro violently towards my desk. Aro crashed into my desk but didn't stop dancing.

"So you declare a dance off ,brother? " he asked as he crawled onto my desk, I sat back as he picked up my laptop and started to lick it…oh great, now I have to get a new laptop, again.

"You don't stand a chance homie" Marcus said then pushing Aro off of the table. The Laptop flew from his hands and crashed into the wall shattering to the ground in two pieces. Thank goodness, now I don't have to use a licked laptop. I kind of felt bad for Aro though, he was lying on the ground with my broken laptop. He finally stood up and a loud ripping noise could be heard.

"Oh great, I tore my pants" Aro sounded devastated as he pointed at his ass. "Oh fudge, now everyone can see my brownie" he added and before I could even try to figure out what he meant by that someone joined this show.  
>"You guys, I though we where having the dance party in my room tonight" Caius growled in anger as he saw his brothers having all of the fun.<p>

"Oh yeah, come on Jane" Marcus said as he recollected his robe and left the room, leaving me alone with Aro. He stood there awkwardly then finally picked up my broken laptop, he placed it behind his butt to cover up his torn pants,

"I will return it to you after I changed my pants" he said with a smile then left. Well that was intresting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay guys! I'm truly sorry that this chapter took so long. The holidays was just crazy but I'll try from now on to update weekly again. Anyway, enjoy and remember let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6**

My day started off good when Aro left early this morning to do something important. I'm not sure what this important thing might be but it has to be better than another random strip show. I was busy doing some organising. I was pulled out of my work when I heard footsteps approaching.

"So what do you think about the colour purple?" The person said and when I looked up I saw Felix standing very close to my desk.

"Uh… I guess it's a nice colour…" I traded off when I saw him starting to play with my pink fluffy pen.

"Oh great, so you wouldn't notice a purple chair in the middle of the throne room, would you?" Felix asked, trailing his finger up and down my desk.

"Uh, what?" I asked, really not sure what he was talking about.

"Never mind, do you by any chance have duct tape?" Felix asked, starting to break pieces off of my desk. I wanted to swat his hand away but what could I actually do to a vampire.

"Sure, it's in my room… if I help you will you stop breaking my desk?" I asked, looking at the precious pieces of wood fall to the ground.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I have to stop doing this." Felix said, slapping his own hand away from the desk. "Bad, Felix, bad."

"Okay, I'll be right back with the duct tape." I said, standing up and walking past Felix. Before I could exit the room Felix grabbed my arm.

"Meet me in the throne room." He whispered into my ear and I was a bit grossed with his breath in my neck.

I quickly made my way to my room and it wasn't long before I got the duct tape and went to the throne room. All the way I kept wondering what purple chairs had to do with anything and why he started to broke my desk.

As I entered the throne room I could hear a lot of arguing and then I saw it. A pile of wood lying on the ground with the fish bowl in the middle of it. Marcus and Caius were sitting in their thrones and I could just assume that the pile of wood must have been Aro's throne.

"This is all your fault!" Jane said, stroking the pieces of wood as if it was gold or something just as important.

"You all know how nervous I get when someone ask me to do something." Felix said, starting to rip his own cloak in his hands.

"Master Aro just said to look after Frank, he didn't even say your name." Jane said, picking up the fish bowl and holding it tight against her chest. To my relief Frank was still alive.

"But he looked at me when he left!" Felix said, moving closer to Demetri and starting to pull out his hair one by one.

"Not cool man." Demetri said, shoving Felix away from him. Felix made his way to Caius's throne and started to break a piece off when Caius's fist made contact with his face. I was so shocked that I just held up the duct tape, hoping they will see it as a peace offering and stop the fighting.

"Ah, the tape that can fix all." Felix said when he finally noticed me in the room. In a flash the duct tape was out of my hand and a lot of moving could be seen at the throne. "There!"

Felix stopped moving to show what was supposed to be Aro's throne but I swear one of the legs were sticking up the wrong way. There wasn't even time to tell Felix what a mess he made before the door flew open to reveal Aro standing there. The whole room fell silent and not just because of the ruined throne but also by the sight of Aro's new hairdo.

"What do you think? My hairdresser suggested it and I kind of like it." Aro said, playing with his **purmed **hair. It had so much body that I think everyone in the room forgot about the chair and just looked at his hair with surprise.

Aro didn't take offence when no one talked, probably thinking everyone's breath was taken away as he strolled toward his throne with a skip in his step. He didn't even notice that his throne was all messed up until he sat down causing it to break under his weight.

"Oh darn, I told that lady it was too much spray!" Aro said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Ah, Master…" Felix said, walking towards Aro with a purple child's chair in his hands. It was a really small plastic chair and at the back to word 'Princess' stood with a curly font.

"I can always count on you, Felix. " Aro said, taking the chair out of Felix's hand. "You always come prepared."

"Uh…" Felix wasn't sure how to reply as Aro sat down on his plastic chair with a big grin on.

"Look, brothers, my chair is made for royalty." Aro said, pointing at the word princess on the back. I just stood there not sure if I should leave or pick up the duct tape that was thrown against the wall. The whole room was quite just looking at Aro wondering if he is really serious but he had a look of satisfaction on his face as he started to lean back in the chair causing him to fall off.

"It looks so comfortable your butt can't even stay on it." Caius said, shaking his head.

"You're just jealous." Aro said, moving back in his chair and folding his arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

I just gave up on ever getting my duct tape back and left the room before the crazy started to get infectious.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and I love to hear what you guys think so be sure to leave a review. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It felt like forever since I had my last cup of coffee, seeing that everything always interrupted me when I was trying to enjoy this quality time with this delicious liquid. As always, Demetri's marvellous presence made feel excite when I saw him entering the room. That feeling quickly turned to confusion when I saw what Demetri had in his hands .A broom was in his tight grip and Demetri seemed to be in deep conversation with this broom, the worst part about this scene was that the broom had a paper plate glued to it, and a smiley face drawn onto the surface of the plate. He walked over to a painting that hang only a few feet away from my desk and seemed to be admiring it.

"This is a original Da Vinci..." then Demetri traded off with a thoughtful look on his face, he then continued "But I think that Aro might have lied about that, he probably just bought it off of Ebay"

I wasn't sure what to think. Was he talking to someone that I couldn't see? Or was he actually talking to that lifeless broom? I tried to figure out what he was doing but then he walked closer to my desk and pulled me out of this train of thoughts.

"-and this is the reception hall. Oh and that's Gianna" I heard Demetri's introduction as he approached my desk with his new _friend_. "I like her because she can keep a secret" he then whispered to the paper plate.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I actually thought that Demetri was the only sane person in this castle, but boy was I wrong.

"I was just showing Dusty around" Demetri said then quickly glanced around. "Don't ask, Aro gave me this ridiculous order" he said and I felt a small amount of relief. Atleast he was still sane

"Oh…that's unusual" I said with a frown and Demetri nodded. "Why are you being so convincing about it though?" I asked still puzzled by that. Demetri then leaned over my desk, once again he got so close to my face that I could smell his intoxicating smell.

"Can I tell you a secret? Aro is hiding around that corner-"Demetri's sentence was cut off when Aro's voice interrupted him.

"I Am not…it's just a coincidence that I'm here at this moment" Aro sounded unsure. I saw him peeking from behind the corner and he then gave an innocent smile. His eyes then grew wide when Heidi entered the room being followed by a group of homeless people that would soon become lunch to the Volturi members.

" Oh good, lunch is here" Aro called out and then everyone froze in their steps as his voice boomed around the room.

" What did you just call us?" A rather large man asked with a insulted expression.

" what I meant is that you are our guest and that you are her for lunch…of course" Aro finally came out from his hiding place to welcome his guest a.k.a lunch. When the group departed to the throne room Aro dismissed Demtri as well.

"Gianna, I was wondering if you would be able to join me in my chambers after our feeding session?" Aro asked and I wanted to say no so badly. I never really trusted Aro, he seemed nice enough though, but I also knew that the other members of the Coven where extremely scared of Aro… I sighed then nodded. I was afraid of being Alone in a room of Aro….never mind his Chamber that was located far within this castle. I could only pray that he wasn't planning another strip show.

The feeding session passed quickly and I started my journey forwards the Chamber that awaited me. On the entire walk I could help but think of possible reasons to why he would want to meet with me in private. I finally reached his chamber and knocked on the door with hesitation. The door cracked open within seconds and revealed the grining face of Aro. An uneasy feeling came to my stomach and I wanted to return to my desk as soon as possible.

"I am most thrilled to see that you decided to join us" Aro stepped back and gestured for me to walk in. Us? Oh great, at least im not going to be trapped in here alone with Aro. I walked into his chamber and was amazed by the brilliant décor of his room.

" Over here" Aro called and led me over to a big circle that was formed by chairs. Seated in the chairs where a few of the homeless people that I saw earlier, but I was more surprised to see Marcus and Caius seated among them, aswell as Frank who was placed onto of one of the chairs.

An empty chair awaited me and I sat down feeling my heart beat loudly in my chest. I had feared that I was going get fired or worse….become lunch.

" Now Gianna, we know that you have been having a enormous problem for the past couple of years and because we care about you, we decided to help you through it" Aro said then added. "we even invited your close family and friends to join us" I frowned….what was he talking about. First of all, what was this _problem_ he was addressing? And secondly these people where not my family and I didn't even know any of these people. I sat down on the chair and gazed around at the unfamiliar faces.

"Let's get this over with Aro. You said if I did this that you would erase the hot tub incident" Caius growled and the homeless people seemed to be frightened by his tone of voice. Hottub incident? Perhaps I shouldn't ask what that meant.

" Quiet Caius, the session hasn't even started" Aro hissed and Caius then rolled eyes. Aro walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper, a brochure. I examined it and saw the Words Alcohol addiction in big bold words, only the Alcohol was scratched out and replaced with the word Coffee.

"What are you guys talking about? I do not have a Coffee addiction." I stated and then glanced around the room. "And who are these people? I don't know them" I wanted to ripped the brochure into a million pieces.

" Don't be embarrassed, we all have those family members who we are embarrass about" Aro gave a short chuckle then placed a hand on my shoulder. "For example, Marcus can sometimes be too much to handle…but I still love him" Aro then gave an apologetic smile and Marcus murmured something that I wasn't able to hear. " And don't get me started on Caius" Aro sighed and Caius then growled angrily.

"Perhaps we should continue with Gianna, the real problem" Caius then insisted and I felt insulted by this.

" I suppose" Aro then returned his attention back to me. "every time you have a craving for for coffee I want you to drink this" Aro held his hand out but nothing was in his grip. He then glanced around and rolled his eyes.

"Rosa, that's your Que" he said and a elderly woman limped forward with a cup in her hand. She murmured something in Spanish and then handed the cup to Aro. My eyes followed the elderly woman and she continued her early task of cleaning up.

"take a sip" Aro commanded and I obeyed. I spat the disgusting liquid out of my mouth when I tasted the flavour of tea.

"Whats wrong?" Aro asked shocked, even though I spat all over his robes.

" I'm allergic to the sweetner that they put into tea" I said as I felt my throat swelling at a rapid pace…Assholes. Was my final thought before I passed out


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been three days since I've been back at work but the sweet peace of doing nothing and not having to deal with any of the Volturi had to end sometime. I walked to my desk and fell down on my chair, still feeling a bit out of it with all the medicine they pumped into me at the hospital. Can you believe it took Aro about half hour to realize I wasn't faking it to get out of the intervention? Luckily, I hadn't had too much of that tea in my system so it took longer for the swelling to close my whole windpipe. I made it just in time and as I sat down I couldn't help but wonder why I even keep up with this anymore… okay fine, I know they have to kill me if I quit but really, was it worth it?

As I got comfortable in my chair I saw a folded paper on my desk. As I opened it I saw Demetri's handwriting in it saying a simple get well soon. I know it was not much but it made my heart jump to think he actually thought about me and then I realized that it wasn't so bad here after all… that was until I heard a squeaking from a short distance away but I couldn't see anything. I stood up looking past my desk to see Jane in a very little red tricycle with a green propeller hat on. I stood there in shock not even noticing the bunny in her tricycle basket.

"What…" Was all I could say before she pulled out a gun and shot me in the head. I fell over hitting my head against my chair and landing on the floor. It took me longer then I care to admit before I realized I wasn't dead and that the gun was only a BB gun. Even though it was just a small ball for a bullet it still hurt like hell.

I started to sit up and saw Jane from underneath my desk. She had this really freaky smile on her face as she started to laugh so hysterically that even the bunny in the basket tried to hide in the small area. I was lost for words not sure if I really wanted to scream at Jane and risk being shot at again. When she saw I wasn't going to do anything she growled at me and then turned around on the tricycle and peddled away, squeaking all the way.

I almost crapped a strip in my pants when I heard a voice from behind me and strong hands held my shoulders.

"Can I tell you a secret?" The sweet voice of Demetri came in my ear. "It is Wednesday and that means that it is Jane's play day."

He helped me up and gently placed me on the desk. I felt flustered to feel his hands on my waist. My heart started to beat rapidly as he came closer with a charming smile on his face. His face was so closed that I knew we were going to kiss any moment now so I closed my eyes and pouted my lips, waiting for the moment his sweet lips met mine. The moment was ruined when he pulled back and gasped.

"Are you having another attack, why is your face pulling like that?" Demetri asked, pushing everything off of my table and laying me down. Now you have to understand that I don't usually do this before a few dates but come on Demetri was sculpted by Michelangelo himself. I didn't care if it was public or not I couldn't resist him any longer. I closed my eyes and I could swear I heard footsteps but I didn't care, I could only think about Demetri's hands on me.

"What do those humans usually do… Oh CPR, I think." Demetri said and I kept my eyes closed, thinking that it was really sexy that he wanted to role play and I decided to play along and act if I'm a helpless victim in need of the kiss of life.

It took a few moments before his wet lips make contact with mine. At first I thought it was a bit weird that he blew air into my mouth but I quickly stopped that by gently sliding my tongue into his mouth. I heard him take a breath in shock but as I went in with more force, exploring his mouth he quickly melted into the kiss. Our tongues danced in the most passionate way I had trouble breathing.

"It seems to be working really well," Demetri said and I moaned with agreement into his mouth… wait, how did he just talk?

I pulled away, opening my eyes for the first time since he laid me down on the desk. The face that hovered above mine wasn't what I expected and I fell off the desk to get away. Aro stood their very pleased with himself and Demetri stood in the corner relieved.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, felling my cheeks warming up as I started to realize that I just made-out with Aro.

"You had another allergic attack and luckily Aro was nearby to hear me and he jumped into action right away and gave you CPR." Demetri said with a smile. I blushed, wondering if he knew I just had the best kiss of my life with his Master.

"Now I know why it is called the kiss of life." Aro said from next to my desk, holding out his hand to help me up from the floor.

I quickly stood up without his help, not even able to look him in the eyes without feeling his sweet lips on mine. I went back to my chair, hoping that they would leave me to die of embarrassment. There followed a long silence after that as I continued to look at my folded hands, not able to get the courage to look at them. I sat up with shock when Aro's voice broke the silence.

"Have you seen Frank? That was the real reason I was here," Aro said with such a calm voice that I wondered if that kiss even meant anything to him.

"Frank is dead!" I cried out, feeling hurt that the life changing kiss didn't mean anything to him. I almost regretted it when I looked at his face and saw his smile was replaced by a really sad look.

"Why?" Aro yelped, sobbing a bit. "Who would possibly be so mean that they could kill an innocent bunny."

Before I could even ask him what he was talking about, he ran through the door leaving me alone with Demetri.

"That was harsh," Demetri said, looking at me with a frown. "Why did you lie to him? I just saw Jane playing with Frank on her tricycle. I know I like you because you can keep a secret but that doesn't mean you have the right to lie."

With that he stomped his feet on the ground and stormed after Aro, leaving me alone to gather all the confusing information. I groaned, not sorry at all because who the hell name all their pets Frank anyway?

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be posted soon.**

**XD **


End file.
